


Giggles.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, F/M, giggly sex, relaxed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just can't keep a straight face tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggles.

Your laugh resonated throughout the room, Nagisa’s lips tickling your feet. The blonde looked at you and pouted. Letting out your name with a whine, he crawled over your naked form to nuzzle his cheek against yours.  
“No laughing! I’m trying to be sexy!”  
“I’m sorry” You added in with another small fit of giggles.  
“It tickled!”

Pretending to be angry, he buried his face into the crook of your neck and pressed kisses to your soft skin. Nagisa let out his own little laugh and worked his hands along the side of your body, running his hands in small circles down your waist and hips. You let out a satisfied sigh and let your hands float down his back. You held back a laugh as you grabbed his butt with both hands.

Letting out a surprised yelp, he lifted the top of his body off of yours and looked down at you as if he was scolding you.  
“What was that for?!”  
“Your butt was there and I wanted to touch it!”

Nagisa fought back by cupping his hands over your ass and giving a firm squeeze.  
“Ha! now we’re even!”  
Lowering his head to cover your face in kisses as you squealed and giggled, trying to free himself from your embrace. Rolling around on the bed, play wrestling. Sitting up, the hard shaft of Nagisa’s cock rubbed against your clit in just the right way. 

You both shuddered a bit, smiling at each other as he reached for the bedside drawer and grabbed a condom. Leaning back, he carefully rolled it on before melting into you. Sharing a soft. sweet kiss with you as he pressed into your core. Holding you close as your lover’s hips began to move in shallow thrusts against yours. 

Smiling up at him, you couldn’t help but give his cheek a little squeeze, to which he let out a noise of complaint.   
“Hey!”  
“You’re so cute, I can’t help it!”

His cheeks puffed out and he hid his face in between your breasts, grumbling out something about how he’s not cute, he’s sexy. Wrapping your arms around him, you laughed and resumed the motion of your hips hitting his, kissing the top of his head, causing him to laugh in turn.

“What are you laughing about now?”  
“We’ll never get this done if we both keep laughing!”  
“Well then I guess we’re in for a long, sexy night” you added a little wink for extra measure.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss you again, thrusting inside you with renewed energy.


End file.
